pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emissary
The Emissary, also called Jack in the manga, is a mysterious character serving the Society of the Silver Wheel. His face is always covered with a silver mask which he removes rarely and neither his face nor his true name have been revealed. In the manga, he is always accompanied by a two more society members who go by the names Gran and Bellnea. Weapons The Emissary uses two small blades for attacking. They are hidden inside his sleeves, attached to strings. He uses them in a manner similar to kusarigama and was able to kill over a dozen soldiers pointed semi-automatic rifles at him before they could fire with his blades. Personality The Emissary is cold and emotionless, never losing his composure, even when he found himself surrounded by several dozen of Albert Mion's men, all of which were pointed semi-automatic rifles at him. He calmly and quickly killed them and when Mion begged forgiveness he stated Mion had done nothing, so there was nothing to forgive him for. All he had done was kill the men who did not watch their tongues and insulted him. He considers Lionel Taylor a "young lion" who was never able to find someone to tussle with and so never learned his limits. Appearance The Emissary is a male around six feet of height who keeps his face hidden by a white mask shaped like a human face. He has long white hair that reaches past his waist. It is worn straight and tied in a loose ponytail at his mid-back. He wears his cheek-length bangs loose around his face. His standard attire consists of a tan trenchcoat that is unbuttoned at the top to reveal a black tied and blue dress shirt. He also wears blue pants, gloves, and black boots. History The Emissary is first shown sitting the shadow, sharing a toast with Lionel Taylor, though he doesn't remove his mask and drink.Episode 15 He reappears at Albert Mion's place with a suitcase full of fresh Himmel drugs. Mion hands him the documents and is given the drugs, though Mion acts with frustration when the Emissary ignroes him and greets Hans, apologizing him for giving him "a boring job." Mion attempts to shoot him in the back but misses and merely damages his hair. Mion's men, still armed with the semi-automatic rifles the Emissary gave them, come out and surround him. However, he easily uses his blades to kill the guards which makes Mion grovel in terror and beg forgiveness. The Emissary gives him the forgiveness, stating as the bloody knives vanish that he'll see him in two weeks. Mion is surprised by the forgiveness given what he just tried to do, but the Emissary, surrounded by the bodies of the men he killed, tiredly asks what he did that was important enough to need forgiveness.Episode 15Episode 16 Gallery Ep 15-11.png|Emissary appears emissary weapons.PNG|Using his blades against Mion's men emissary opening mask.PNG|Without mask Ep 16-1.png Ep 16-4.png Ep 16-6.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Society of the Silver Wheel